


Quality Time

by Kiraynn



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Leo, M/M, Morning Sex, Secret Relationship, Turtlecest, top Raph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraynn/pseuds/Kiraynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early mornings are good for spending quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once again not mine. Don't rub it in.

It was some time in the early morning. Too early for even Master Splinter to arise which meant they still had some time to themselves before Leo had to leave the warmth of their shared bed, to start the day as the faithful, giving, and protective leader he was born to be. Neither did Raph have to be the hotheaded, tough and rough, fierce guardian he was made to be.

The only roles they played were the lovers they chose to be.

They lay together, Leo on his shell with Raph on his side next to him. They shared soft, gentle kisses; lips connected again and again as they emitted low, pleasured churrs. Raph’s hand dragged up and down Leo’s plastron, his fingertips tracing over the lines and dips of the plates from the top of his chest, over his stomach, down between his legs and up again. He aimed to tease, and never lingered on one section too long.

Leo parted his legs further, the slit in his plastron parting as his dick hardened and slid free eager for attention. His arm lifted, hand seeking out the tattered tails of Raph’s red mask and letting them glide through his fingers. His breathing increased as he kissed his brother harder, the scent of his arousal heavy in the air around them. 

Raph’s hand encircled Leo’s length, giving it a teasing stroke as their lips parted further, and tongues slid against the other’s. His own erection emerged to play and Raph began to slowly rock his hips, rubbing the underside against Leo’s hip in time with the tease of his hand.

Breaking the kiss with a final lick to Raph’s lips, Leo reached for the tube of lubricant on the bed beside him. His eyes never leaving the emerald-eyed turtle’s, he squeezed a glob of the gel on his fingers and reached down between his own legs. Bracing his feet on the mattress, Leo lifted his hips a little. His teeth caught his bottom lip as he slid his finger all the way inside of his own body with one slow push.

Raph inhaled deeply, eagerly taking in the heady scent of the other turtle’s arousal coupled with the smell of the lubricant. He lowered his head and licked at Leo’s lips. They immediately opened for him and he delved inside again. Leo kept the kiss slow and sensual, half distracted by the push and drag of his own touch inside of himself. His hips began to shift a little as he added a second finger to join the first. 

Raph’s hand ran feather-light over Leo’s hard, leaking length then further down between his thighs. He eased his own finger into his brother alongside the two already working him open, causing the blue-masked turtle to gasp then groan as he was stretched even further.

Leo tilted his head, giving Raph more access as he started to kiss and lick at the side of his neck. Raph’s own length began to leak a trail of precome, warm and sticky on Leo’s leaf-green skin. Leo’s other hand came up to cradle the back of his lover’s neck, fingers kneading in time with the joined touch inside of him.

When he could take it no longer, he guided Raph to stop and pulled from him. Raph obliged and shifted to roll on to his shell, his head cradled on the softness of the pillow. Flushed and panting, Leo sat up and threw a leg over Raph’s hips, with his hands braced on his brother’s chest for balance. He kept himself up on his knees for a moment, sapphire eyes locked on emerald as he felt Raph’s hand move beneath him. Then he began to lower himself, the head of Raph’s erection breaching the tight ring of muscle to find sanctuary within his eager, prepared body.

They both moaned in unison. Leo slid his hands up Raph’s chest to his shoulders, then onto the mattress on either side of his head. His fingers gripped the bottom sheet beneath the pillow; their faces inches away from each other as he began to slowly, _so slowly_ , rock his hips.

Raph’s touch found Leo’s waist. He trailed his touch up to his lover’s sides, around to his shell, down to his hips then up to repeat the pattern again. Though his feet braced on the bed, he kept his own hips still, letting the other turtle run the show for the moment. He churred each time he was sheathed inside Leo’s tight, hot body, and groaned when he was released into the cooler air of the bedroom. 

Leo’s mask tails fell over his shoulder as he began to speed up, the ends brushing against Raph’s plastron with each thrust. His breathing deepened.

Breathless praises of love and affection passed Leo’s lips as his movements grew erratic. Raph shoved both hands between them; one took hold of Leo’s dick while the other clamped on the base of his own. It prevented Leo from taking him all the way inside anymore, but it was enough as the elder turtle had already started coming.

Leo threw his head back with a loud churr as he emptied himself, release pumping onto Raph’s plastron in splashes of white. His body was still shivering through it when Raph hastily surged up and pushed Leo off. Guiding his lover onto his hands and knees, Raph quickly positioned himself behind him. He hooked his arms beneath Leo’s stomach and guided him back, the ache of his erection seeking out the prize beneath his brother’s small tail.

Leo breathed a curse as Raph slid into him a second time. His hands gripped the sheet, trembling legs parting just a little more, and braced himself. When a few moments ticked by and nothing happened, Leo’s body began to tremble in anticipation.

“Raph?” he muttered, confused. “Aren’t you going to move?”

Raph chuckled huskily. A warm tongue swiped the back of Leo’s neck. “What would you do if I didn’t?” he challenged.

Leo snorted. “You couldn’t stay there all day.”

“No? Maybe not all day, but I think I could prolong it for a while,” Raph ventured wickedly. “I wouldn’t move except for every now and then, when I’d do this…” 

He gave a tiny, swirling thrust of his hips. It was just enough for the head of his cock to rub deliciously over Leo’s prostate. Leo gasped, his own sex twitching with renewed interest as pleasure surged through him. 

“You wouldn’t,” he protested, more than a little worried. “If I’m not up in time to meet Splinter, he’d think something was wrong--”

“And forever ruin our fun, I know.” 

It was something they had talked about all the time since they had begun to play together almost nightly. Leo was paranoid, but sometimes Raph wanted everyone to know. He was tired of hiding. But that was a debate for another day, when he didn’t have Leo so deliciously submissive beneath him.

Raph straightened on his knees and moved his hands to trace over the length of Leo’s hips. “Fuck back against me.”

Leo eagerly complied. Knees and hands braced as hard as he could into the soft bedding, he began to rock back and forth. His eyes closed, breathy and needy little whimpers left his lips every time his ass bumped back against Raph’s plastron.

Raph churred his approval. “Look at you,” he moaned, “so damn pretty and eager. I bet you’re leaking on the bed.”

Leo could feel that he was, but nonetheless he lowered his head down and looked beneath himself. His dick was fully hard again, little drops of precome drizzling down onto the sheet with every shove of his body.

“Are you?”

“Yes,” Leo churred. “It’s getting on my legs, too.”

“Fuck,” Raph panted, turned on even more. He grabbed Leo’s sides and started to pound into him with almost brutal force, eager for the sweet feel of his release that he’d denied both of them earlier. “That’s so fucking hot!”

“Yes, yes, yes…” Leo begged, wanting to feel Raph come inside of him.

He loved that there were two sides to their playtime. The slow, sweet intimacy they shared when they would first begin, sleepy and still sated from the night before. And then the hot, primal pleasure they yearned for once fully awake.

“You ready for it?” Raph yanked him back hard. “Ready to take my come, Leo? Tell me you want it, baby.”

“I want it,” Leo obediently churred. “I’m ready, Raph. Give it all to me. I want to feel so full it leaks out of me.”

“Oh shit yeah… I want to see that.”

They stopped talking, the silence filled with the slap of plastron and shell, the breathy grunts from Raph, and the soft little _uhn uhn uhn_ sounds from Leo. With one final, hard shove, Raph pushed into his brother as far as he could and froze, coating the inside of the other turtle’s body with sticky splashes of his release. The feel triggered Leo’s own, and he came hard on the bed beneath himself.

“I’m going to have to do laundry again,” Leo muttered afterwards. They were spooned together on the side of the mattress away from the puddle, which Leo eyed with disdain. “Why don’t we ever do this in your bed?”

“Because I hate doing laundry,” Raph replied amusedly. He dodged Leo’s blind punch. “Besides you’re always the one who messes the bed. My come is nice and contained.”

“Oh yeah?” Leo grumbled unhappily. “Well I think tonight you should sleep in your own room.”

“What? Why?”

“Someone is going to catch you sneaking in here some night.”

Raph smirked. “Do you doubt my awesome ninja skills?”

Leo laughed. “No. I just doubt Mikey’s skill at staying in bed when he gets hungry for a midnight snack, or Donnie’s inability to sleep when an idea strikes him for an invention, or Master Splinter’s--”

“Shut up. I get it,” Raph sighed. “Fine, I’ll stay away tonight. But you’re making it up to me.”

“And how do you propose I do that?”

“I’m not sure yet but,” he shoved Leo onto his back and hovered over him, a wicked grin on his face, “I’ll have all tonight, when I’m alone and bored, to think about it. I’m sure I can spend the time constructively.”

Leo swallowed hard, suddenly incredibly nervous as he looked at Raph’s expression. “Um.. maybe you _should_ come tonight. I… uh… wouldn’t want you to have to entertain yourself.”

“Oh, too late, Fearless Leader. I’ve decided I like this idea. Do you think Donnie will let me use his computer?”

“…Shit.”


End file.
